


Professionalism, Except Not Really

by Tea (graychalk)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Future Fic, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graychalk/pseuds/Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Kasamatsu's life is in Kise's hands. Or (less dramatically), Kasamatsu is a passenger and Kise is the pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionalism, Except Not Really

Kasamatsu Yukio hates flying, never been very good with it— what, with being stuck in a pressurized metal tube 30,000 feet in the air and his life in the hands of some faceless people whose voices sound garbled over the speaker half the time? Yeah, not his idea of reassuring.  
  
So he's not sure how he's supposed to feel when he runs into Kise at the airport and discovers he'd be sitting in a 13-hour flight flown by the very man. Is he supposed to be comforted or horrified?  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, this is your handsome co-pilot speaking! We're—"  
  
The sudden, way-too-cheerful announcement blaring through Yukio's airline headphones almost makes him leap off his seat. He rips the headphones away from his ears and scowls at it. Is the idiot trying to deafen the whole plane?  
  
"—about to encounter some turbulence, so please return to your seats and keep your seat belts fastened until the seat belt sign has been turned off."  
  
Yukio blanches. Horrified, he decides. Not comforted.  
  
"And also! Please don't worry too much, Kasamatsu-senpai! I've got this!"  
  
 _Definitely_ horrified.  
  
At least, he thinks, no one knows who this "Kasamatsu-senpai" is supposed to be.  
  
Yukio sinks lower in his seat.  
  
The flight attendant moving down the aisle didn't _really_ giggle at him, no.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this about a year ago as part of a longer thing when I tried to picture Pilot!Kise and Passenger!Yukio, but I couldn't seem to get this part to come out any other way (that isn't crackish). So here we have it, on its own, because I've long given up on that fic but still can't get rid of this imagery. :P


End file.
